The Next Generation
by Crystal Sparda
Summary: The first season digidestined get married and have kids that go to camp and end up in the digital world with digimon for themselves!
1. Default Chapter

Hello and thank you for choosing to read my story! I know my name is DBZQueen, but that doesn't mean that I can't write a digimon fanfic. Anyways, This is kinda my creation of the fifth season. It is about the first season Digidestined's children finding the digital world and becoming digidestined themselves! It may be slow to start, but it'll get better once I get everything explained. The story starts on the last day of school. So let's get digital!!!

Marriages

TaiSora Torri (girl, brown flat hair, brown eyes, 13 years old)

MimiJoe Sam (boy, blue hair, black eyes, 14 years old)

TKKari Lita (girl, blonde hair, black eyes, 14 years old)

Matt (single, helps kids)

Izzy (single, helps kids)

Chapter 1

On the middle school bus going home...

"Ha! I beat your little digicreature with mine!" Torri, a seventh grader, said as she disconnected a little device from another student's across the aisle from her. "If you raise your creature some more today I will meet you at the park tomorrow to battle again." she wagged her finger.

"No way! You cheat!" The student said as he turned the other way to look out the window.

"Fine! Like you're a worthy opponent," Torri said, trying to act tough so he would accept, but then went back to training her digital creature.

Just then a pair of eyes popped up from the seat in front of her and stared at the tiny round device that she was holding. Feeling someone watching her, Torri inched her eyes up till she was looking at the eyes in front of her. "Uh, hi. I'm Torri. Aren't you the girl that just recently moved in next door to me? Also, what grade are you in?"

"Hey, I'm Lita. Yeah, I just moved in. I just finished eighth grade. I am sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear that you have a digicreature. What level is it?" Lita said, sitting a bit higher so that Torri could see her face.

"Level 57. I have never lost to a single person, not even when I was a beginner."

"How about you come over to my house? We aren't quite done unpacking everything, but my mom won't mind," Lita offered as the bus came to their stop.

"Sure," was all Torri could say, remembering how big the house was next to her's. "What are we waiting for, the next year of school? Lets go!"

Minutes later at Lita's house...

"Wow, this is such a cool room! There is enough space in here for everything!" Torri gasped as she sat down in a beanbag chair covered in smiley faces.

"Wait till you see the flat screen TV I'm getting! It goes up on the wall and it's a 52-inch!" Lita said as she walked into her closet and started rummaging through stuff. Coming out of her closet, she held a tiny box. It looked like it might be a box a wedding ring might come in.

"What's in there?" Torri asked as she started training her creature again.

"My digicreature. It means a lot to me because there is not a single one like it."

"You wanna battle? If so, do you wanna make a little wager?"

"Sure. How about if I win, you have to come over every day and help me with unpacking my stuff. What do I have to do if you win?"

"If I win, you have to come over to my house for dinner for two weeks."

"That doesn't seem so bad. How is that like a punishment?

"My dad always does the cooking and it is never as good as my mom's when she makes dinner."

"Goodie." Lita said with sarcasm. "Let's get this battle started! I don't want to lose."

"Okay, let's get digital!" Torri yelled as she connected her device to Lita's.

"Careful!! Remember, I want to keep it in good condition." Lita squealed.

After the short battle...

"Wow, you are strong." Torri said falling back into the beanbag chair. "I never expected a fire type like yours could beat my aqua type. I guess I have to come over every day and help you unpack."

"Sorry. If you want, I'll still come over and eat dinner tonight."

"That would be cool. Then you could meet my parents."

"Lita, I'm home! Come help me with the groceries!" a womanly voice yelled from downstairs.

"Coming Mom!" Lita said getting up with a huff. "Why don't you come meet my mom? She is pretty cool once you get to know her."

"Okay." Torri said as she put her device into her pocket and walked downstairs with Lita.

"Mom, I have someone I want you to meet. Torri, this is Kari, my mom, and Mom, this is Torri, the girl that lives next door." Lita said as Torri and Lita's mom shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. How would you like to come over to my house for dinner? Lita already said she would come. It would be an honor for my new friend's parents to come as well." Torri offered.

"I would love to come to dinner. We don't have the kitchen quite ready to make meals yet so I am glad to accept." Kari smiled then put the groceries on the counter.

Later that night before dinner...

"When did you tell them to come over, again?" Tai asked as he paced around the house nervously.

"I told them to be here by eight o'clock," Torri said, wearing a velvety wine red dress with a ribbon tied around her waist. "Don't worry. Everything is okay."

"Yes, honey. Everything is okay." Sora said, wearing a dress almost like Torri's.

DING-DONG went the doorbell. Torri ran to the door and opened it and saw Lita's whole family.

"Kari?" a surprised Tai asked.

"TK?" a surprised Sora asked.

"Big brother?" Kari said with shock.

"Sora?" TK said with shock as well.

"Daddy, how do you know Torri's parents?" Lita asked, just as clueless as Torri.

"I'm just as clueless as you, Lita, so don't ask me." Torri said to try and break the silence between the adults.

"It's so great to see you again, Kari" Tai said as he hugged his sister, who was in tears from the sudden shock. "I see you married your childly sweet-heart."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Kari said, pulling out of the tight hug then blushed. "I see you did the same."

"Well, come in, come in. We already have everything in place and set up." Tai said, leading everyone to the table.

"If you don't mind, Dad, me and Lita are going to go upstairs and eat in my room." Torri said as she grabbed a plate and threw some stuff onto it with Lita doing the same thing.

"Okay. Just don't spill anything or make a mess." Tai called up to her as she ran up the steps. "Let's eat!"

Upstairs in Torri's room...

"I know my room isn't as cool as your's, but I am planning on remodeling it soon." Torri said as she closed the door.

"I think your room is pretty. A nice pink canopy bed, a window seat to spy out, and what looks like a walk-in closet." Lita said, getting accustomed to the room.

"What do ya wanna talk about?"

"I don't know. I am going to a summer camp next week. Are you going?"

"Yeah. My mom and dad say that both of them went to the same camp when they were younger than us and that it was where they first met."

"My parent's say the same thing."

"That's freaky." Torri said as she finished eating everything on her plate. "Wanna know something else that is freaky? Both my mom and my dad have weird and deformed stuffed animals. My mom has a pink bird like thing and my dad has an orange dinosaur."

"My parents have stuffed animals like that, too! My mom has a really cool looking cat with gloves on it and my dad has a fat squirrel with wings on it's head!" Lita said as she put her plate aside with Torri's. "Do you think I could sleepover here tonight?"

"Maybe. We have a guest bedroom with two big beds in it that we could sleep in."

"I guess that'll have to do."


	2. Camp Time!

**Note** from DBZQueen: I got a few complaints from people who didn't like the last chapter because it wasn't realistic enough, so I am going to try to make it a lil better. Also, if you think this story sucks, do review! All you're doing is helping me out(it adds to the review counter)! It took me around _two_ whole months to just write that first chapter. I also went through it and edited it _three_ times cuz the computer in my room doesn't have internet access, so I had to write it then type it up on another computer that constantly gets on my nerves. I hope I haven't caused so much trouble that you don't want to read the rest of my story! Please R&R! Remember, I go through tons of trouble just to bring you this story!

For this next chapter, I will go straight to the part when the girls get to camp and set up cuz they go to camp a week later. Their parents go along, too cuz they signed up to be the leaders of the different cabins.

Chapter 2

"Wow, doesn't it feel much better to get out and stretch after that two hour long drive?" Lita asked as she got out of her parent's black minivan along with Torri.

"Yeah. So this is the place, huh? It is beautiful." Torri replied as she turned around and around, taking every little bit of the wonderful looking woods and cabins in.

"Kids, don't go too far off because you have to get your schedule in the main building in about an hour and a half." Kari said as she gave the girls their bags out of the back of the car.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Lita said as she waved and walked off with Torri. "I have the cabin G-3. What cabin do you have?"

"I have cabin G-3, too!!" Torri squealed as she looked around for their cabin then spotted what looked like a sign saying that it was just ahead. "I think it is up there somewhere."

"No, dir! Lets drop our stuff off inside and go find some cute guys afterwards." Lita giggled as they both entered their home-away-from-home and claimed their beds. "Ooooh! Look at this bathroom! It has a bathtub that's just the right size!"

"Yo, let's get going. I wanna go meet someone!" Torri whined.

"Fine. I guess we can admire the bathtub later."

As the girls exited their cabin, they saw a nerdy boy who looked like he was hopelessly lost. "Excuse me, but do you know where cabin B-5 is?"

"I think that it is on the other side of the camp. Right now, you are in the girls part of the woods. If I were you, I would stay away from here in the mornings." Torri said, being the slightly sensitive person she is.

"Do you think you could direct me to where the boys area is?" the boy said, still embarrassed about being in the girls boundaries. "I have never been here before and some boys told me I should come this way and I would be where I wanted to be, but there seems to be a mix-up."

"I guess we could show you the way, then we could walk you to the main building to get our schedules." Lita offered. "It's the least we could do for a nice guy like you. By the way, what's your name? Mine is Lita and this is my cousin, Torri."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Sam. Can we go now, cause I don't want to be caught in here with all these girls."

"Okay, let's go." Torri said as the two girls helped Sam find his way to his cabin.

A few minutes later on the other side of the field...

"Thanks. I think I can make it from here." Sam said as he pushed his thick glasses up higher on his nose. "So I'll see you at the meeting later? If so, cool. I'm bunking with my dad and I don't want to keep him waiting."

"I think all the camp leaders are having a meeting now so he probably won't be there." Lita said as she turned around and started walking to the middle of the field to lay down. "I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, see ya later" Torri echoed. "He seemed pretty nice. I don't think anyone will hang around with him for three weeks, so lets try and be his pals."

"Yeah, right." Lita sarcastically said.

"What happened to the nice girl back there? I thought that you really wanted to be friends with him."

"What do you mean? Oh, that. I almost never do that for somebody, but I made an exception for him. He looked lost and all, but I don't know what came over me."

"Okay. I think that we might have the same schedule because we are in the same cabin. Do you mind getting mine, just in case?"

"Fine."

"I can't wait to meet all the hot guys here, but I'll save that for tomorrow. I have to get a good night's sleep. I'll see you in the cabin later. Bye!" Torri said, walking back to her cabin to take a bath and go to sleep.


End file.
